1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive seat, and particularly is directed to an automotive seat provided with a walk-in device in which the forward inclination of the seat back of the seat leads to automatic forward movement of the seat by means of the walk-in device, thereby permitting an occupant to enter the rear seat section of the automobile and sit on the rear seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, most of the automotive seats with a walk-in device are constructed such that under the seat cushion thereof, provided are pair of slide rails for slidingly adjustments of the seat in its longitudinal direction and at one of the slide rails, there is provided a walk-in device for effecting an automatic forward movement of the seat for allowing a rear-seat occupant to sit on a rear seat in the automobile, while on the other side at the other of the slide rails, attached is an operation device for the walk-in device, with a flexible connecting wire being extended between the walk-in device and operation device for an operative connection therebetween.
In assembling the above-mentioned seat with walk-in device, the attaching of the connecting wire, especially, involves the steps of assembling the seat complete with the slide rails, walk-in device, and operation device for the walk-in device and turning upside down the seat, in advance, and thereafter, extending the connecting wire between the walk-in device and operation device. Thus, in the resulting seat, the connecting wire extends transversely the bottom of the seat.
As a consequence of this, the steps of attaching the connecting wire are quite troublesome, and in particular, the fact that the connecting wire is extended under the seat transversely in its width-wise direction, results in a great likelihood of an undesired contact occurring between the connecting wire and the the bottom surface of the seat when the seat cushion is flexed downwardly due to the load of an occupant who sits thereon, so that a malfunction takes place in the operation of the walk-in device. Further, a long period of repetition of such contact will loosen the wire, rendering the same gradually longer, which prevents the normal action of the walk-in mechanism.